


My Pain Killer

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, domestic!wybrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my pain killer. Oh you take it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pain Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoxFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/gifts).



> This fic is based off the song by Little Big Town - Pain Killer. 
> 
> When I heard it I instantly got Wybrose feels. 
> 
> This is also a gift for Moxfirefly. Because she's wrote me gifts and I wanted to write her a lil something something. Because domestic!wybrose is amaze. 
> 
> Part one of two.

_Don't need no whiskey_  
_When I've had a bad day_  
_No prescription honey_  
_When my skies are grey_

_No poppin' the pills_  
_No smokin' the pills_  
_That make me feel okay_  
_But you go down easy baby_  
_I could drink you by the case_

_You're my painkiller_  
_A little dose of you goes a long long way_  
_You're my painkiller_  
_Oh will you take it away_  
_You take it away_

\--

Bray paces the porch of the cabin. Back and forth. Back and forth. Over and over again. This day had been one of the worse ones he's had in a while. It seemed like if something could go wrong, today would be the day that it would. One big pain. So frustrating. So absolutely, positively frustrating. 

His patience is worn thin. He's right on the edge, right on the tip of raging. All he needed was something else going wrong. Just one more thing needed to go wrong and he's sure he'll snap. He'd just received word from the Authority that his request for his feud with Lesnar had been denied because the man himself was too big of a coward to face him. Instead they had scheduled him to fight against the Dudley Boys and Ryback for what seemed like the millionth time. To make matters worse, he learned that Ambrose would be facing the Beast in a Triple Threat at the upcoming pay per view, Fastlane. That was an issue all on it's own that had turned Bray's day sour. He wanted Ambrose nowhere near Brock Lesnar. He knew the man was violent in the ring. Knew the man was more than Dean would be able to handle, even if Dean would deny that. The beating that Dean would more than most likely take would be one Bray would find himself hard to watch without intervening and causing a riot from Vince and the rest of the Authority. Not that he cared. They wouldn't fire him for interferance. He was liked by many. He could hear the cheering of his name as he walks to the ring - in some places those cheers drowned the boos. He himself didn't care about it all that much but it was nice to know that he had leverage to play with. A sort of breathing room that many did not have. He would not bow down to them and play nice. 

He is pulled from his brooding at the sound of an arriving truck. He let himself relax, smile spreading across his face. He himself hadn't seen scheduled for any houseshows following the Raw and Smackdown tapings this week, neither had Luke or Braun, but Dean and Erick had. And as luck would have it, both them were scheduled for the same house shows. Dean's match had involved him defending his Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler while Erick was fighting Ryback, again. 

The truck parked and switched off. Both men exciting with looks of victory on their faces. They both obviously won their matches. Good.

Bray leans against one of the beams holding up the roof over the porch as his attention zero's in on Dean. The blond haired man is getting his things from the pick up, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and holding his IC title in one hand. He shuts the truck door and starts making his way to the cabin still chatting with Erick, who is following closely behind him. He's grinning, showing off that dimple. It warms Bray's heart and some of the earlier annoyance fades. 

The two reach the steps of the porch before they notice Bray standing there. 

"Evenin boys," Bray greets, pushing himself off the beam as they come up the stairs, "I take it your matches were successful?"

Erick nods, offers no explanation. Bray expected that. Knew Erick would tell him if he asked but his explanation wasn't what he was looking for. It was Dean's. And he's not disappointed. 

The blond practically glows at him as he starts talking, still all grin, "Fuck yeah! I kicked Dolph's fucking ass. Owens tried to get involved and I kicked his ass too. It was great! Amazing!" 

Bray can't help but grin back at the younger man. He was so lively. And he was his. All his. 

It's not long before Bray's got Dean in their room pinned beneath him on their bed, kissing him with a vengeance. The blond's hands are tangled in his hair, pulling slighting but he doesn't care. Having Dean like this. Having Dean all to himself. It makes his day better. He makes it a point to make this the absolute highlight of his day. He breaks the kiss, moving immediately down to Dean's neck. He kisses, bites, and sucks on the sensitive areas that he knows will have Dean writhing. He's not disappointed. 

Everything that has happened today slips from his mind. The annoyance slips from his mind. The anger slips from his mind. The only thing that matters now is the man under him. The man that's pulling on his clothes, trying to rip them off. The man whose blue eyes are glazed over with lust because of him. The man whose lips are kiss swollen because of him. 

He feels complete tranquility wash over his when he finally sinks into that tight, slick, warm heat of the other. They fit together so perfectly They belonged together. He draps himself over Dean as they move together. Their moans are mixed together. Praises fall from Bray's lips and mix with Dean's exclamations of "oh fuck" and "Bray".

Afterwards when they are lying together, coming down from their orgasms. Dean's head is on Bray's chest, dirty blond hair a complete mess. His arms are resting on either side of Bray. Their legs are tangled together. Bray's arms are wrapped around Dean. He lifts his head, burying his face briefly in that mess of blond locks and inhales. He feels Dean shift against him and his head is lifted as well. 

There is a small exhausted smile on Dean's face as he looks at Bray. And really it shows how much he knows him when he asks, "So do you want to talk about it?" 

He could he knows that. Could tell Dean everything that happened today and Dean would listen. But he doesn't want to go back down that road today. Not now. So he says, "Naw darlin'. I don't need that sour taste in my mouth after I've had something so sweet." 

Heat floods Dean's cheeks, tinting them red and he smacks Bray's bare chest. He doesn't like it when Bray talks like this. Doesn't know what to do with people calling him hot or sweet or anything endearing. It makes Bray smile. 

So long as he had Dean. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
